


Midnight Confessions

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Reveal, Touchy-Feely, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Honestly, Foggy will probably freak the fuck out, but later, hopefully quietly... But, for now, he's just too fucking happy that Matt brought this up of his own volition, and not while he was lying half (or worse) dead on the floor in their apartment.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> **Midnight snack Prequel**

Matt was tense, Foggy sighed as he curled closer, “What are you listening to?”

Matt blinked and tilted his head down to shake it at Foggy before sighing, “Just, thinking.”

“About what? 'Cause if it's round two, need a minute, then yes.”

That got a chuckled as Foggy kissed at his chest, “No, not that... we promised no more secrets, right?”

“If this is about you flirting, you know I don't care, we both flirt. Plus it's adorable.”

Matt chuckled, “No, not that.” Foggy blinked when the chest under his head lowered before settling, making him hum in confusion when he didn't feel the rhythm of it lifting and lowering.

Foggy finally got to the point he patted at Matt's chest, “Hey, breathe buddy, whatever worry you got in that head of yours isn't worth suffocating over.”

Matt let out a laugh, “Sorry, I keep forgetting to breathe around you.”

“I know I'm breath taking, but come on, buddy, no forgetting to breathe.”

Matt chuckled again, “I just feel, safe around you. I keep forgetting that you don't know...”

“No feeling comfortable enough to not breathe, Murdock. That's like 'living 101' or did you skip that course?”

Matt seemed to tense again, “What if I don't need to?”

Foggy shifted, “What part of 'living 101' did you not get?”

“Foggy, come here, and listen,” Matt guided him to rest his ear against his heart. “Don't strain, just listen.”

“Matt, I've heard your heartbeat...”

Matt shook his head, “No, you haven't, you've strained your ears so hard you've heard your own pulse pounding in them.”

Foggy shifted against his chest before his heart spiked a bit, “Matt?”

Matt could do nothing but give that forced little smile he had when there was nothing really he could do about the reaction, “Yeah, I'm still awake.”

“Matt, why- why don't you have a pulse?”

“Haven't had one for a long time, Foggy.”

“Matt, how is that possible?”

“Because I'm not human,” Matt mumbled as he tried to lean against the touch still lingering on his shoulder. “Haven't been for a long time.”

Foggy rested against his chest again, making him take a relieved breath, “What are you then, if you're not human?”

Matt winced at Foggy tensing when he exhaled in a broken laugh, “You'd call me a vampire.”

Foggy pulled away and Matt let out a wounded noise, “Okay, I'm calling bullshit.”

Matt relaxed as Foggy's hand tilted his chin and he knew his partner was tilting him to study him, “It's true. We- we were called something else when, it happened to me but yeah, vampire.”

“You know, Murdock, that is the worst excuse you've given so far for wanting to beat people up...”

Matt burst into laughter, head thrown back, he could feel Foggy's sudden tension, “Hey, puts food on the table.”

“Holy, you weren't joking,” Matt's head was tilted back again, licking his lips before he let his mouth fall open, grabbing Foggy's wrist when he felt his fingers brush across he fangs. “Sorry, I just-”

“Careful, they're really sharp.”

Foggy kept licking his lips, “Can you put those away?”

Matt nodded and heard Foggy's heart pick up as he felt them recede. “Yeah.”

“Good, 'cause I'm going to kiss you and I really am not into pain play.”

Matt was grinning even as Foggy leaned down to kiss him sloppily, “I'm sorry-”

“Shut up, Murdock, I'm trying to get round two going here...”

“I really am sorry,” Matt winced and grunted as Foggy nipped and tugged on his lip, “Ow.”

“No more secrets... remember? The fact that you brought this up on your own, thank you.”

Matt shifted and flipped them to straddle his startled partner, “Round two you said?”

Foggy smirked as he leaned up to kiss him, “Oh, one thing, no hickeys.”

Matt rolled his eyes and laughed, “Foggy, I'll make you a deal-”

“Oooooh deal with the Devil?”

Matt shook his head, “I won't leave a single mark on you, not even if you beg, so long as you can keep calm when I don't wake up in the middle of the night to remember to breathe when you move when we're sleeping together.”

Foggy was blinking at him, he could hear the jaw hinging open and closed before Foggy shifted under him, “Wait, have you- you don't need to breathe? Like, at all?”

“Unless I'm trying to speak, no. Takes air moving over vocal cords to cause sounds.”

Foggy grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair, “Wait, so all those times you did that little 'jump'... whenever I get up in the middle of the night-”

Matt nodded, “You moving woke me up enough to remember to inhale.”

Foggy was nervous squirming, “What if we meet halfway on this deal?”

“Oh? What's your counter, Counselor?”

“I will _attempt_ to not panic when you forget to breathe... and maybe allow nipping, and some bruising, I got this thing for being strong armed, you see.”

Matt sat back, licking his lips as his eyes drifted to the right, “Nipping, provided it's safe nipping, I'll agree with, bruising though, what are we calling 'strong arm' in this situation?”

Matt was smirking at Foggy's sigh and eye roll, “You know damn well what I mean, Murdock.”

“Please state it for the record,” he grinned, making Foggy's breath hitch for a moment before he heard the inhale and chuckle.

“That time you Picked Me Up and fucked me so hard against the wall the neighbors were pounding on it... Yeah, things like that... For the record.”

“You mean the time you complained about your back killing you for a week solid?”

“Worth it,” Foggy mumbled, making Matt laugh. Foggy finally pulled him down to hold him, “So, 'nipping'?”

Matt sighed as he shifted back again, “Yes, I 'nip' I also 'bite' and 'feed'.”

“So, the whole horns thing does have another purpose.”

Matt shrugged, “Sort of, doesn't really need to be, but it helps.”

Foggy licked his lips, “Have you ever... thought about it?”

Matt took a deep, long inhale, “Yeah,” he smirked at Foggy's heart pounding a little hard as he opened his eyes, “I've thought about it.”

“Have you ever-”

Matt licked his lips, “I've tasted you, in the air, on your skin, but, I've never fed on you.”

“Not even when we got blackout drunk and fell into bed?”

Matt laughed and shook his head before freezing at Foggy's hand brushing his cheek, “No.”

Foggy's thumb brushed his lip, “Want to?”

Matt felt his fangs extend, “I'd have to-”

“Nip,” Foggy's heart was racing as arousal started overtaking the room.

“Yeah,” Matt froze as a finger pressed against a sharp tooth, moaning as blood filled the air.

“Is that enough of a nip?” Matt's tongue peaked out to drag across the bead of red before moaning and sucking it deep into his mouth, moaning and licking at the digit. “Holy shit, I never had a thing for finger sucking until right now.”

Matt's eyes shot open as he snapped out of it, actually looking to blush as he pulled away, “Sorry-”

“You know your eyes are red, right?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, it- happens.”

Foggy just chuckled as he brought his finger back to his lover's mouth, “So, this happens when-”

“Blood, feeding, sex sometimes, if I forget myself,” Matt licked at the fresh bead before sucking softly, licking again before pulling away.

“You're definitely forgetting yourself, Murdock,” Foggy leaned forward to kiss him, Matt moaned and pulled him closer. “Easy, some of us need to breathe.”

Matt got this look as he licked at his fangs before they retracted, “Some of us don't,” Foggy gasped as Matt slid down his legs.

“God, Matt, just, easy with those things, alright?”

“Don't worry, I'm not that forgetful.”


End file.
